


this pain is never ending

by mind_boggling



Category: The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, lmao idk what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 21:32:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12713361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mind_boggling/pseuds/mind_boggling
Summary: “You deserve to move on” A splutter. “You deserve their salvation to heal you”Deep down, it was all he wanted. Deep down, he felt wrong for thinking it. Deep down, he wanted them back, as well as his sanity, and the demons that haunted his mind every night like clockwork to crawl back into hell. But it doesn’t work like that.“I don’t deserve anything” A snap, a snarl. “Especially not healing”





	this pain is never ending

**Author's Note:**

> based off _that_ (y’all know what i’m talking about) kastle teaser from today

The words left her mouth before she could control them. Dying on her lips as an afterthought, that it should have stayed. His eyes bore heavy into hers. Lip trembling, oh, this pain was never ending. 

“I want there to be an after for you” 

The words he couldn’t comprehend; a mixture of confusion and the deep aching within him. His storm calmed ever so briefly, the winds sweeping to a close, air just thin enough for him to hear her delicacies. 

“After” A mutter. “What does that even mean?”

Her brow furrowed, mouth gaping, eyes filling, heart aching. Things couldn’t go on like this forever, she knew that, they both knew that. She’d fall apart, her seams fraying and her tears forming what seemed like an ocean.

“You deserve to move on” A splutter. “You deserve their salvation to heal you”

Deep down, it was all he wanted. Deep down, he felt wrong for thinking it. Deep down, he wanted them back, as well as his sanity, and the demons that haunted his mind every night like clockwork to crawl back into hell. But it doesn’t work like that.

“I don’t deserve anything” A snap, a snarl. “Especially not healing”

Deep down, she knew she’d never stop him from thinking that. No-one would.

Deep down, he knew that a part of him thought differently. He did deserve _something_.

“Healing is the thing you deserve most” A glance, eyes dance. “The one thing I want for you most. For us”

The wind whirled around them and her footsteps got lost beneath its notions. She was walking away and he was glued to the spot and oh, this pain was never ending.

This pain was never ending.

He called her name. Sheepishly, almost nervously. 

This pain was never ending.

Head turning, she looked back at him, eyes glazed with tears.

He finally conquered his demons, briefly, they lay slain on the bottom of his chest, diminishing into the black hole inside his heart.

“I want that too” 

But they’d return. They always did. This pain was never ending. 

But she made it that little easier to bear.

**Author's Note:**

> find me elsewhere:
> 
>  **twitter:** vanlangs  
>  **tumblr:** bisexualieberman


End file.
